You're Beautiful
by Hey-Its-Laura
Summary: A Songfic to James Blunt's 'You're Beautiful'. They lyrics are his, the characters are JK Rowlings. Draco and Ginny see eachother in a subway five years after the end of the war.


-1Five years had past since the end of the war, and still nothing had ever been the same again. A prime example of this was the drastic change in Draco Malfoy. He was taking the subway/tube. The muggle one. About halfway through the war, Draco had switched sides, and after a cold welcome from Harry, he had been a key part in Lord Voldemort's demise.

Draco and Harry had their differences. That was obvious from the first day they met, but for the first time, they _needed_ each other, and they had to put their personal problems aside. He hadn't seen Harry since the end of the war, he hadn't seen much of anyone actually. Most of the wizarding world believed him to be like Snape…a traitor who would eventually turn against them. So Draco kept to himself, spending most of his time between Malfoy Manor and his London Flat, which is why, on this particular day, he was riding the tube to Downtown London and back to the magical world.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.

A woman boarded the train at one stop. She had flaming red hair and deep brown eyes. Draco recognized her immediately and tried to duck out of sight, but she spotted him and smiled.

"Draco? Is that you?" She asked, making her way towards him.

She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

He smiled back at her. "Ginny? Well it's been a long time." He nodded, looking into the eyes of another thing Potter had won. For some reason the fact that Ginny wasn't his, hurt more than anything else Harry Potter had bested him at.

"It has. I never thought I'd see the day when the great Draco Malfoy would ride the tube." She laughed, her eyes twinkling.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

"Things change. We both know that don't we?" He returned. Ginny smiled and hugged him. He tried to ignore his pounding heart.

"I guess they do." She said quietly.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

When Draco had arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place, he was a mess. He had barely escaped Voldemort with his life, and as Harry pointed out later, without any true battle scars. No one had wanted to go near him, not that he could blame any of them. His family had tormented the Weasleys for generations. And Hermione Granger…well that was self explanatory. But Ginny had helped him, under her care he had been on his feet in a week.

They had talked a lot during that week, about everything from apologizing…

"I'm sorry I was such a prat before."

"I'm sorry I hexed you with that Bat-Boagey curse."

"I deserved it."

"Yeah you did."

…to their opinions on the war, which they both agreed on. They wanted it to be over. Their relationship escalated quickly. Enemies to friends, friends to lovers. They kept it hidden for so many reasons, but that didn't decrease how much she had meant to him. He loved her then and he still did.

But the war had ended, and when Harry was positive that Ginny was no longer in danger, he confessed his love for her. And when forced to choose, she had chosen Harry, just as Draco knew she would. But that didn't lessen how much it hurt him to see them together. The boy he had grown up hating and the one girl he had ever loved.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding." He told her. "I'm sure it was great. I was…traveling."

"I know, Harry told me." Ginny nodded, looking oddly at him. "Are you…seeing someone?" She asked curiously.

"No…it's hard for me." He said carefully.

"I'm sure there are thousands of girls who would love to be with you." She assured him, smiling broadly.

"Maybe…but none of them…none of them are you, Ginny." He said quietly. Ginny's eyes widened dramatically.

"Draco…" Ginny started.

"Forget it. I never said anything." Draco said, looking at the ground.

"But you did…please don't hate me." She sighed biting her lip. He shook his head.

"I could never hate you. That's the problem." He said glancing at her.

"If I could have done things differently…"

"You would have still picked Harry." He shrugged. "This is my stop Gin." He said, motioning out the window, where the tube was obviously slowing.

"It was good seeing you Draco." She told him, looking down. He tilted her head up towards him and kissed her softly, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

"Tell Harry I said hello." Draco said quietly before walking out the door, leaving her speechless.

You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.


End file.
